


3x07: Alternate Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x07, Alternate Ending, F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	3x07: Alternate Ending

Oliver froze in the doorway of Felicity’s office, staring at the scene in from of him.

His breathing became labored as he watched Felicity—the only woman he had ever truly loved—kiss another man.

He had never seen her kiss anybody other than him—and it hurt. 

No, hurt wasn’t the right word—he felt like there was no air to breathe. Like the walls were closing in on him. Like his world was crashing in front of him. But as much as it hurt, he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

He was frozen in his own personal hell, watching Felicity with Ray.

And suddenly, Felicity lay a hand on Ray’s chest. She pushed him away.

"I can’t—" She started, her dazed eyes focusing on Oliver’s in shock, "Oliver?"

"I’m Ray actually," Ray laughed humorlessly, before following Felicity’s gaze, "Oh. Oliver."

Oliver stared at the scene a long, awkward beat, before Ray nodded.

"Well, I’m gonna go," He excused, looking to Felicity to stop him. She nodded, smiling painfully at him.

"Okay," she said simply, and he nodded at Oliver as he walked past him.

Felicity and Oliver gazed at one another a beat, and he shook his head slowly, a grim smile filling his face.

"I should go," He said, turning, and Felicity felt a flare of panic at the hurt in his eyes. 

"Wait!" She called, halting him as she walked quickly over to him, coming up to him close.

"Why did you come here?" She asked slowly, and he refused to meet her gaze.

"It doesn’t matter," Oliver said, "If you.. and Ray," he sighed painfully, blinking hard.

"If he makes you happy," Oliver said, and she stopped him.

"Why did you come here?" She repeated. Her eyes begged him to be honest. Not to hide from her—he never used to. And she needed the truth then more than ever.

He gazed at her thoughtfully as he considered, and she watched as the hurt in his eyes hardened into resolve. He took a step closer to her, their so close she could feel the ghost of his skin on hers.

"I came for you," He said simply, "I can’t be without you."

Felicity forced her heart back down her throat as his words strange hope inside of her. She wouldn’t let her heart get torn again. She wasn’t sure if she could handle it.

"Oliver, what are you saying?" She asked. His eyes smiled at her as she didn’t resist his close proximity.

"I know I said that I couldn’t be both Oliver Queen and the Arrow," Oliver started, "And I’m still working on that. But I think the only way for me to figure out how to do both—is if I’m with you."

He took her hand in his, stroking it, “I’m not sure of much. But I am sure that I love you. And that’s never going to change,” Oliver said, his eyes clear and open as he stared at her.

She felt his breathing against her chest as he waited, the silence of the building settling over them.

"You make me so mad sometimes," Felicity said, and Oliver’s eyes widened in shock, "Your plan was to just come in here—sweep me off my feet?"

He stared at her helplessly, his puppy-dog eyes bringing a smile to her face, “No sweeping necessary—I love you too.”


End file.
